Erinnerung
by Teufelin
Summary: ONESHOTLMHP Kleine SadStory für zwischendurch. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!


Blut.

Überall Blut..

Meine Hände. Mein Gesicht. Sie sind benetzt davon. Ist es meins? Ist es das meiner Opfer? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich krieche unter einigen Leichen hervor und richte mich auf. Es ist so seltsam friedlich. Alle sind tot. Bin ich der einzige, der überlebt hat? Ich sehe mich auf dem Schlachtfeld um. Zwischen abgeschlagenen Gliedmaßen und hervorquellenden Gedärmen liegen viele, die aussehen, als würden sie nur schlafen. Ich fühle mich sicher bei ihnen. Ist das pervers?

Irgendwie schon.

Aber es kümmert mich nicht.

Lange hat die Schlacht gedauert, bis sie endlich zum Stillstand kam. Bis sich diese morbide Stille über uns senkte. Einen kleinen Augenblick lang spüre ich ein Glucksen in mir hochkommen, doch ich kann es mir noch verdrücken.

Was für eine Ironie.

Was für eine Dramatik.

Ich werfe mein langes, blondes Haar zurück und mache mich auf die Suche nach anderen Überlebenden. Ich komme an einigen Toten vorbei, die mir nicht unbekannt sind.

Minerva McGonagall.

Rubeus Hagrid.

Fred und George Weasley sowie ihre Eltern.

Albus Dumbledore. Bei ihm bleibe ich stehen.

Am Ende hast du doch noch gesiegt, alter Mann.

Dein Goldjunge hat den Lord getötet.

Doch zu welchem Preis?

War es das wert?

Wegen dir und du-weißt-schon-wem sind all diese Menschen gestorben. Es ist eure Schuld. Ihr habt uns alle in einen Krieg verwickelt, der uns eigentlich nichts anging. Die wahren Hintergründe für einen Krieg sind immer ganz andere als die, die der Öffentlichkeit vorgegaukelt werden.

Von wegen reines Blut, Schlammblüter und Muggel.

Das war doch nur Fassade.

Hinter Tom Riddle steckte nur ein kleiner, alleingelassener Junge, der durchgedreht ist, weil sein Vater ihn und seine Mutter im Stich gelassen hat.

Und du hast es gewusst!

Und hast uns trotzdem in den Krieg geführt.

Hast uns sterben lassen.

Ich lasse Dumbledore hinter mir und gehe weiter. Es ist Nacht. Es ist kalt.

Plötzlich glaube ich einen silberblonden Haarschopf zu erkennen. Wie betäubt gehe ich darauf zu.

Und dort liegt er.

Mein Sohn.

Draco.

Er hält immernoch kampfbereit seinen Zauberstab in der Rechten, seine Augen sind weit geöffnet und seine Todessermaske liegt neben ihm auf dem Boden.

Wie töricht er doch war.

Er hat immer um meine Anerkennung gekämpft.

Hat sich um meinetwillen einem mörderischen Irren angeschlossen, ohne zu merken, dass ich schon längst nicht mehr auf dessen Seite war.

Ich war seit Jahren ein Spion.

Doch als ich gemerkt habe, dass er sich zum Todesser weihen lassen wollte, war es bereits zu spät.

Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen.

Hilflos habe ich mit angesehen, wie er auf die Treffen ging, wie er Unschuldige tötete und mich dann immer so sehnsüchtig ansah, als wollte er ein Wort des Lobes hören. Nur ein einziges Wort.

Doch es blieb aus.

Ich habe mich von ihm abgewandt.

Habe in ihm nicht den kleinen Jungen gesehen, der er war.

Doch jetzt ist es zu spät. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig.

Denn er ist tot.

Wir sind alle tot.

Ich schließe seine Augen, die letzte Geste eines Vaters, und gehe weiter.

So viele Tote.

Doch es ist nun egal.

Wieder sehe ich viele bekannte Gesichter, sie schweben an mir vorbei wie eine endlose Reihe schemenhafter Geister, doch sie berühren mich nicht. Auch an meiner toten Frau gehe ich ohne Gefühlsregung vorüber.

Ich habe sie nie geliebt.

Wir haben geheiratet, weil unsere Eltern es so wollten.

Ich schlief ein paar Mal mit ihr, bis sie schwanger wurde, dann gingen wir unsere eigenen Wege.

Sie war mir egal, solange sie mir nicht im Weg stand.

Trotzdem bin ich ihr dankbar.

Dankbar, dass sie mir Draco geschenkt hat.

Er hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich ein Leben zu führen hatte.

Hat mir seine Liebe geschenkt, auch wenn er sie nicht offen zeigte.

Und ich erwiderte nichts als Kälte.

Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich war so blind.

Ich gehe weiter.

Hier liegen sie alle nebeneinander. Feinde wie Verbündete. Im Tod macht es keinen Unterschied mehr.

Es ist so trivial.

Es ist so dumm.

Ich habe das Verlangen zu lachen, doch dann sehe ich dich.

Du liegst da, als wärst du einer von ihnen.

Doch das bist du nicht.

Du bist etwas besonderes, auch wenn du es nie sein wolltest.

Ich rolle die Leiche, die halb auf dir draufliegt, von dir herunter, und erkenne, dass es der dunkle Lord ist.

'Hah!', denke ich sarkastisch. 'Am Ende hat Väterchen Tod doch über dich gesiegt! Am Ende hast du mit deiner beschissenen Ideologie rein gar nichts erreicht! Deine Leiche wird genauso verrotten, genauso stinken wie die jener, die du so sehr verachtet hast!'

Als ich ihn weggerollt habe, habe ich freien Blick auf dein blasses Gesicht.

Deine Wangen zieren leichte Blutspritzer, in diesem Moment bist du unglaublich schön.

Dein rosiger Mund ist leicht geöffnet, deine langen, dichten Wimpern hinterlassen einen Schatten auf deinem Gesicht, deine Augenbrauen haben den sonst so sorgenvollen Zug verloren. Du wirkst friedlich. Daran ändert auch die Narbe auf deiner Stirn nichts.

Ich küsse sie.

Ich küsse dich.

Du hast es geschafft.

Du hast deine Aufgabe als Marionette erledigt.

Hast es ihnen allen gezeigt.

Hast ihnen gezeigt, dass ein siebzehnjähriger Zauberer, der in seinem Leben nie Liebe bekommen hat, soviel davon geben kann.

Ich nehme deine kalten Hände in meine und erinnere mich daran, wie sie mich so oft gestreichelt und liebkost haben. Berühre deinen Mund, der einst meine Haut geküsst hat.

Erinnere mich daran, wie schwer es war, unser Verhältnis geheimzuhalten und zu verstecken.

Doch jetzt ist es nicht mehr wichtig.

Du bist tot.

Deine Hände werden mich nie wieder streicheln und dein Mund wird mich nie wieder küssen.

Nie wieder wirst du mich schimpfen, mit mir lachen.

Nie wieder weinen.

Niemals wieder wird dein schönes Lachen mich anstecken, oder deine Tollpatschigkeit mich amüsieren.

Damals, als wir glücklich waren, als niemand wusste, dass wir uns liebten, haben wir alles geteilt. Wir erzählten uns alles aus unserem Leben.

Ich weiß noch genau, wie wir uns kennenlernten.

Ich meine, wie wir uns richtig kennenlernten.

Du kamst mitten in der Nacht in Dumbledores Büro gestürmt, weil du eine Vision gehabt hattest. Deinen Gesichtsausdruck, als du mich sahst, werde ich wohl nie vergessen.

Darauf musste Dumbledore dich gezwungenermaßen über meine Tätigkeit als Spion aufklären. Du warst überrascht, doch nicht abgeneigt mir gegenüber. Du warst offen und gabst mir eine Chance, mich zu erklären.

Dumbledore merkte, dass wir einen Draht zueinander hatten und schlug vor, dass wir uns einmal alleine treffen sollten, um ausführlicher miteinander zu reden, da 'gute Beziehungen in einem Krieg immer wichtig' seien.

Und so fing es an. Irgendwie merkte ich schon an unserem ersten gemeinsamen Abend, dass mich etwas besonderes zu dir verband. Deine grünen Augen nahmen mich gefangen, deine liebevolle, ehrliche Art bezauberte mich. Also erzählte ich dir, dass ich nichst für meine Frau empfand und eigentlich auf Männer stünde.

Du warst nicht überrascht.

Du hast dich zu mir vorgebeugt und mir ins Ohr geflüstert, du würdest auf ältere Männer stehen.

Darauf konnte ich nicht anders.

Ich musste dich einfach küssen.

Und das war der Anfang.

Der Anfang vom Ende.

Immer, wenn wir etwas Zeit hatten, besuchten wir uns. Meistens kam ich nach Hogwarts, wo wir uns in irgendeinem Zimmer verkrochen, oder wir trafen uns in Hogsmead. Mittlerweile war ich Stammgast in einem der Hotels.

Es war eine so schöne Zeit.

Wir gaben uns Halt, wo keiner mehr da war.

Liebten uns, als alle anderen verzweifelten.

Doch dann kam es raus. Jemand sah uns zusammen. Am nächsten Tag stand es in allen Zeitungen: Harry Potter-Geliebter von Lucius Malfoy, dem Spitzentodesser.

Gott, wie warst du am Boden zerstört! Wie lange brauchte ich, um dich wieder aufzurichten!

Sie sahen nicht, was sie durch ihr Misstrauen anrichteten. Sahen nicht, wie sehr sie dich verletzten.

Ich wollte dich einsperren, dich in meine Arme nehmen und vor ihren anklagenden Blicken schützen.

Doch du warst stark.

Du brauchtest sie nicht.

Tag für Tag hast du trainiert, um immer besser zu werden.

Um ihren Ansprüchen zu genügen.

Nur bei mir erlaubtest du dir manchmal zu weinen.

Und wie haben wir geweint!

Gemeinsam konnten wir stundenlang flennen, nur um dann über uns selbst zu lachen!

Es war so eine schöne Zeit.

Wir gaben uns das, was wir so sehr vermissten und brauchten.

Wir waren einander Zuflucht und Heimat.

Was hätte unser Glück zerstören können?

Wir pfiffen auf die anderen!

Jetzt, wo sie es eh wussten, konnten wir frei sein, konnten uns in der Öffentlichkeit umarmen!

Natürlich, sie warfen uns seltsame Blicke zu, doch wir lernten, sie zu ignorieren!

Es kümmerte uns nicht!

Wir waren frei!

Wir waren glücklich!

Und dann kam der Moment, an dem klar war, dass Voldemort angreifen würde.

Gestern war es dann so weit.

Wir haben uns noch bis kurz vor der Schlacht geliebt.

Es war so schwer, loszulassen.

So schwer, lebewohl zu sagen.

Mein Haar riecht immernoch nach dir.

Ich nehme dich in den Arm und setze mich auf den Boden.

In der Ferne sehe ich, wie es langsam dämmert und die Sonne den eh schon blutroten Rasen in goldenes Licht taucht.

Es wirkt so friedlich.

Wie absurd.

Wie kann ein Schlachtfeld friedlich sein?

Aber es ist egal, denn du bist tot.

Ich lege meine Wange an dein kaltes Gesicht und schließe meine Augen, damit nur noch du für mich präsent bist.

Denn nichts anderes zählt mehr.

Du bist tot.

Tot, tot, tot.

Das kleine Wort hallt in meinem Kopf wieder.

Tot.

Gestorben.

Seufzend nehme ich meinen Zauberstab.

Was hat es noch für einen Sinn, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?

Wenn du mich allein gelassen hast?

Ich richte ihn auf mein Herz und spreche zwei Worte.

So einfach.

So schnell.

Avada Kedavra.

Ich bin umgeben von hellem Licht und plötzlich spüre ich dich mehr denn je.

Ich öffne meine Augen und dort stehst du.

Du lächelst schelmisch.

Aha, du hast es also gewusst.

Hast gewusst, dass ich dir folgen würde.

"Komm", sagst du und breitest deine Arme aus. "Gehen wir nach Hause."

Ich trete auf dich zu und lasse mich fallen.

Nur du bist noch wichtig.

Alles andere ist egal.

Wir sind zusammen.

Für immer.

Review?

Wie fandet ihr's?

Wärt ihr an einer Lucius/Harry Fic interessiert?


End file.
